In recent years, washing machines have been designed to be fully automatic in performing washing processes such as a wash cycle, a rinse cycle, and a spin cycle. Such automatic processes are realized by turning electric Signals on and off and switching electric power supplies. The turning of electric signals and the switching of electric power supplies are controlled by a central process unit formed on a circuit board received in a control box.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional washing machine.
As shown in the drawing, the conventional washing machine comprises an outer cabinet 1, a washtub 2 disposed in the cabinet 1, a rotating tub 3 disposed in the washtub 2, a top cover 4 disposed on a top of the cabinet 1, a lid for opening a portion of the top cover 4, a machinery part disposed on a rear portion of the top cover 4, a water supply part 6 mounted on a rear portion of the washing machine, and a control box 8 disposed on an inner wall of the cabinet 1 to control the operation of the mechanical part 7 and the rotating tub 3.
The mechanical part 7 includes a plurality of electric facilities such as a water level sensor, a power supply switch and the like.
Particularly, the control box 8 is electrically connected to a driving motor for driving the rotating tub 3 and the electric facilities of the mechanical part 7 by a plurality of wires.
Such a conventional washing machine has a problem that a short circuit may be incurred due to water infiltrating the control box. The water infiltration may cause the fire.
Furthermore, since the control box 8 is disposed on the inner wall of the cabinet 1, it is troublesome to install the control box 8 on such a location in the assembling line and repair the same.
In addition, although the control box 8 is disposed on a location that is remote from the mechanical part 7 and the water supply part 6 except for the driving motor for driving the rotating tub 3. As a result, lengthened wires are required to connect the control box 8 to the mechanical part 7 and the water supply part 6, resulting in increasing the manufacturing costs.
Furthermore, since the control box is not exposed to the air, it is likely to contact moisture causing the short circuit.